roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie
: "I've spent years, in a haze, trying to forget my past. Sakaar seemed like the best place to drink, and to forget, and to die. One day." : ― Valkyrie to Thor Brunnhilde '''is an Asgardian '''Valkyrie who was part of an elite group of warriors called the Valkyrie, and the King of Asgard. She resided on Sakaar as a bounty hunter named Scrapper 142 after her defeat at the hands of Hela. Years into her self-imposed exile, Valkyrie found the Asgardian prince Thor and sold him to the Grandmaster, only to grow towards him when he told her of Hela's return and invasion of Asgard. Joining the Revengers, Valkyrie escaped from Sakaar and assisted Thor to defeat Hela, witnessing Ragnarök as a result before she then joined all of the remaining survivors travelling towards Earth, only for the Statesman to be attacked by the Black Order. She was one of the few survivors from Thanos' attack, helping lead the remaining Asgardians to safety before the Mad Titan destroyed the ship and killed the remaining forces, and ultimately survived the Decimation. Valkyrie played an essential role in the relocation of the Asgardian population on Earth, in their new settlement of Tønsberg, Norway. Over the next five years, Valkyrie helplessly watched Thor spiral down into alcoholism and idleness due to his previous failure to stop Thanos. Nevertheless, as Thor had been convinced to rejoin the Avengers to reverse the effects of Thanos' actions, Valkyrie later led the charge of the Asgardians during the Battle of Earth, which ultimately saw Thanos and his forces meeting their complete demise. Following this victory, Valkyrie was appointed the new King of the Asgardians by Thor, who would join the Guardians of the Galaxy while knowing that the Asgardians were left in her capable hands. Biography Leading the Valkyrie Defeated by Hela Brunnhilde was one of the many Valkyries sent by Odin to drive Hela back to her prison. Riding a winged steed, Valkyrie engaged Hela in combat. Hela created a vast amount of weapons that she used to kill the Valkyrie as they descended on her. Brunnhilde was one of the last of the Valkyrie, managing to avoid death by the ferocious attack when Hela then personally engaged her but was thwarted by the only other remaining Valkyrie. Being all that remained of the Asgardian warrior maidens, Brunnhilde exiled herself to the planet Sakaar where she served the Grandmaster as one of his best acquisition specialists under the designation Scrapper 142. She had an antagonistic relationship with the Grandmaster's bodyguard, Topaz, but was favored by the Grandmaster himself. Scrapper 142 eventually found and brought the Grandmaster the Hulk after he arrived on Sakaar. Life on Sakaar Meeting the God of Thunder Scrapper 142 located a group of Sakaaran Scrappers that had just captured Thor. Considering Valkyrie's payment for delivering the contender to the Grandmaster, she intervened the Scrappers and parked her Warsong in front of them. As Valkyrie was drinking her alcohol, she demanded them to relinquish their ownership over Thor. While drunkenly walking towards the Scrappers, Valkyrie stumbled around onboard of her ship and began to trip onto the garbage that was on the ground. Getting up from the ground, Valkyrie told the Scrappers that Thor is hers and if they want him then they'll have to go through her. As the Lead Scrapper disobeyed her demand and insisted on capturing her too, Valkyrie then proceeded to turn on her gauntlets and shoot almost all of the surrounding Scrappers that were holding Thor hostage. Once one Scrapper survived from the shootout, Valkyrie dodged his attack and subdued him due to her Asgardian strength. As Thor thanked her for seemingly rescuing him from a life of slavery, Valkyrie quickly threw an Obedience Disk onto his neck and activated it with a remote controller, electrocuting and incapacitating him. With the opportunity to capture Thor, Valkyrie took him by the broken cape and went onboard in her ship. Valkyrie drove her Warsong with Thor being knocked out, it soon that Thor had eventually regained consciousness. Valkyrie informed the Grandmaster that she'll be on her way for the delivery, however, Thor demanded to know who she was and where he was being taken, smashing at the glass and proclaiming himself to be the son of Odin and insisting that he had to get back onto Asgard. Valkyrie simply ignored Thor's demands and then reactivated the Obedience Disk, much to her mockery. Paid by Grandmaster After bringing Thor to a sped-up presentation that led him to be awake from his unconsciousness and found himself sitting in front of the Grandmaster, Valkyrie observed him from afar as the Grandmaster told her that he looked wonderful. While Thor attempted to break from his restraints, Valkyrie was told that she always brings the best stuff and was about be complimented until Topaz called her trash. After Grandmaster apologies on behalf of his bodyguard and called Valkyrie the best, she then noted that she brought a contender and was brought closer to Thor. Once attempted to break free, Valkyrie tased him again with the controller. Valkyrie told Grandmaster that she'll take ten million and was given the units by Topaz. When Thor threatened Valkyrie, she reminded him that she cannot pay for bringing him to the Grandmaster. Duel in the Sakaaran Arena Buying alcohol near the gladiator's quarters, Valkyrie started to open up her fiery beverage before stopping a bystander for stealing it. Thor then spotted Valkyrie who was imprisoned after she had captured him. As Thor was about to talk to Valkyrie, she threatened him with a device that would activate his Obedience Disk. As Thor was considerably more nervous about speaking with Valkyrie, she drank her bottle of alcohol until Thor was distracted from her tattoo from her time of joining the Valkyrie. While Valkyrie attempted to ignore Thor, she listened on from Thor being enthusiastic over about his admiration of the Valkyrie and how he had always wanted to join them before learning they were only women. Thor then attempted to hold a conversation with Valkyrie, telling her of the threat of Asgard and Hela's return. After Thor had requested Valkyrie's help in stopping Hela, she waved bye to him until Thor called her a coward before being told to go out and fight. Being furious with his reasoning, Valkyrie confronted Thor and stated that he was no longer on Asgard, including the resignation of her title as a Valkyrie. While Thor was electrocuted and beaten by the Sakaaran Guards, Valkyrie told the God of Thunder that no one can escape Sakaar so he'll die anyways. Arriving upwards from the Contest of Champions arena with her Warsong, Valkyrie had her drink and sat down to observe the fight in order to see Thor in the area. While the audience continued cheering, Grandmaster introduced Thor as the Lord of Thunder while his champion prepared to arrive. When the champion emerged, it was revealed to be Hulk, having Thor fight against him in a brutal duel. However, Valkyrie was surprised by the sheer blow from Thor, as he strikes Hulk with it at full force. Seeking to end the fight without any more conflict, Thor then tried to use Black Widow's calming technique which Valkyrie found confusing on what he was doing before Thor was thrashed across the arena. During the fight, however, Thor channelled electricity from his body, subduing the Hulk, until the Grandmaster intervened and disarmed him. As Hulk stomped upon Thor's unconscious body, Valkyrie looked away left the show while taking another sip from her drink. Tricked by the God of Thunder After watching the duel of Thor and Hulk in the Sakaaran Arena, Valkyrie decided to visit Hulk inside of his room in order help him train for his next battle for the Contest of Champions. Once Hulk was ready to train for his next sparring match, Valkyrie asks him what had he been up to before laughing at his reply of saying that he was winning. Getting a call, Valkyrie was then summoned to the Hulk's room. After making fun of the Sakaaran Guards from the doorway, Valkyrie and Hulk playfully sparred each other, leading to her noticing Thor before she questioned Hulk. Knowing what the call was about, Valkyrie rejected Thor's permission to talk. As Hulk threw a part of his bed to ensure Valkyrie did not leave, she agreed to listen for as long as it took her to drink a large bottle of alcohol. While Thor began explaining how Asgard was currently in danger, Valkyrie finished chugging her drink, much to Thor's surprise. Once Valkyrie said her byes, Thor then explained that Odin was dead and Hela had invaded Asgard, which caused her to stop in her tracks. Lamenting over Odin's recent death in Norway, Thor informed Valkyrie of Hela's return to Asgard. Valkyrie then started to open up to him, revealing how Odin had banished Hela for her power to seized control over the cosmos, resulting in Hela's banishment in Hel. Valkyrie then noted her failed attempt at stopping Hela from escaping Hel, costing her everything she cared. After Valkyrie had fed up from Asgard's conflict, Thor offered her an opportunity to join his team so as to escape Sakaar and prevent Hela from fulfilling her goals, only for her to tell him to not get familiar. As Thor agreed with her about Asgard's problems, Valkyrie drew her daggers at his throat to warn him not to get too familiar with him. Once Valkyrie refused to be involved in the fight against Hela, she was then tricked by Thor after their conversation had led them closer, as Thor stole the Obedience Disk from her, thus allowing him to disarm his disk. Thor then reminded her that the Asgardians were their people and that he will save them, and asked her if she was going to continue to enslave people on the Grandmaster's orders or fight her past before leaping out of the window. Remembering her Past In the wake of Thor and Hulk's recent disappearance, the Grandmaster summoned both Valkyrie and Loki to his chambers. Expressing his displeasure at the fact that the two fugitives disappeared from the palace, Grandmaster noted that he needed them back, as Loki offered him that he'll bring them back in twelve hours, leading to Valkyrie in competition with of bring them in a short amount of time. Grandmaster then offered them a bounty for the capture of Thor and the Hulk, instead of planning of public execution, leading to him find them quickly as possible. In a separate room, Loki interrogated Valkyrie about her role in allowing the two fugitives to escape, she then replied that she doesn't help anyone, as this had quickly turned into a duel, with both drawing their knives and slashing at the other. As Valkyrie kept fighting Loki, she was discovered by her tattoo on her arm, leading to Loki knowing she was the last living Valkyrie; however, Valkyrie was unwilling to allow this secret to be revealed as she kicked Loki away and furiously threatened him by pinning him against the wall and telling him to chose his next words carefully. Although Loki had still remained unfazed by Valkyrie's threat and noting what a painful memory it must be for her, she was possessed by Loki's magical abilities to make her relive the Massacre of the Valkyrie at the hands of Hela when she had attempted to escape from Hel. Furious at Loki's actions at making her relive her own trauma, Valkyrie knocked him out with a hard punch to the face before chaining him up inside her room. Helping the Fugitives With the memories awakened, Valkyrie decided to help Thor and managed to locate him in the Sakaar City and tazed a potential threat. Valkyrie and Thor briefly exchanged glances and questioned who Bruce Banner was, unaware that his alter-ego was the Hulk. While Thor awkwardly flirted with Valkyrie, she then directed the two fugitives to her apartment. The two then followed Valkyrie to her apartment, and she explained that her drinking habits were the result of the Massacre of the Valkyrie. As Thor commented that her alcoholism was a bit too excessive, Valkyrie affirmed him that she was unwilling to stop drinking but willing to fight the Goddess of Death one last time with the intent of stabbing her through the heart. Valkyrie reconciled with the two as Thor agreed with her statement, however; she questioned the group to know if they have a name. Thor claimed that if they were going to get revenge, their new team would be called the Revengers, although Banner claimed to be undecided. Valkyrie then welcomed the two fugitives into her apartments and showed them her peace offering; a restrained Loki. As Thor threw a bottle at his head to confirm that Loki was not an illusion, Valkyrie then showed Thor her ancient Dragonfang, which he was impressed by. Discussing their escape plans, Valkyrie insisted that the best route through Asgard would be through a wormhole, which would take them to Xandar. Thor then suggested that they go through the Devil's Anus. As she observed the wormhole, she pointed out that her ship would destroy her Warsong. As Loki began to offer the three advice, Valkyrie threw an empty bottle at his head. Loki then noted that since he had stolen the Grandmaster's security codes to his secret room of ships. Thor then explained to Valkyrie how Loki had tried to kill the two on many occasions. Valkyrie demanded to get rid of the Sakaaran Guards away from the palace before Thor had told them to start a revolution. Escape from Sakaar Acting on the orders of Thor, Valkyrie used the security codes to break into the Sakaaran prisons, which held Korg, Miek, and other members of the Sakaaran Rebellion, and liberated them. Valkyrie then proceeded to disable their Obedience Disks and informed them of the location of the Grandmaster's room of ships. Valkyrie then boarded her Warsong, with her Dragonfang and traditional armor. However, a group of Sakaaran guards started to chase Valkyrie, with Topaz having been informed that the rebellion was started. During the pursuit, she managed to destroy a few pursuing ships, although Topaz managed to shoot down her ship, forcing Valkyrie to jump from her ship, surviving due to her Asgardian strength. As Thor and Hulk piloted the Commodore, Valkyrie destroyed the remaining ships, before reuniting with Thor and Hulk in the Commodore. As they fled Sakaar, they made their way into the Devil's Anus, and were subsequently knocked out. Ragnarök Battle of the Rainbow Bridge Hours later, the three awoke from their unconsciousness and seemingly found themselves back in Asgard. Horrified by the destruction Hela and her resurrected Berserkers caused to the civilisation, Hulk commented that the realm was not in good condition and would have looked nicer had it not been in flames. Valkyrie then noticed a group of heat signatures clustered within a hidden stronghold in the Asgardian mountains. Thor, who assured Valkyrie that he had an ally on the inside, headed to the Asgardian Palace so he could lure Hela away from the Asgardian citizens. Whilst the Asgardians headed towards Heimdall's Observatory to evade Hela's tyrannical rule on Asgard, a horde of Berserkers led by Skurge, Hela's right-hand-man, and Fenris surrounded them, preventing an escape. Valkyrie then proceeded to shoot at the gargantuan wolf, only for the creature to absorb the bullets. Having discerned that the bullets caused no harm to the wolf, Banner announced to Valkyrie that he would turn back into the Hulk. As Fenris launched toward Heimdall armed with Hofund, Banner fell on the Bifrost Bridge. Fenris dismissed Banner as a threat and approached the Asgardians. However, Hulk suddenly attacked Fenris, which led to a fight between the two. Moments later, reinforcements from Sakaar arrived, providing a safe refuge to the Asgardian citizens onboard the Statesman as Loki and gladiators of the Sakaaran Rebellion prepared to combat Hela's forces. At one point a group of Berserkers attempted to overwhelm the Commodore ship, forcing Valkyrie to crash the ship on the Bifrost Bridge. As Thor gained his new electricity powers, Valkyrie fought against a horde of Berserkers, slicing each one down with her Dragonfang. After all the Berserkers were killed, Valkyrie reunited with the Revengers as they prepared to fight Hela. Thor soon realized that since Asgard is a people, not a place, he authorized Loki to cause Ragnarok, as the doomsday prophecy foretold that only the Destruction of Asgard would end Hela's threat. As Loki revived Surtur with the Eternal Flame in Odin's Vault, Thor and Loki fought against Hela. As a result of his lightning new powers, Thor and Valkyrie were both able to stalemate her. Hela then launched her Necroswords at Valkyrie, who was able to deflect all the weapons. However, the Goddess of Death managed to subdue the Asgardian warrior. Thor responded to one of Hela's attacks by launching another lightning blast at her, only for her to quickly impale him with a Necrosword. As Hela approached Valkyrie, Thor leaped up and told her that Asgard was all hers. Surprised by his statement, Hela claimed that he could not defeat her as she was the Goddess of Death. Thor agreed with her statement and acknowledged that while he couldn't, Surtur could, who emerged from the Asgardian Palace, having been resurrected by Loki. As Hela attempted to stop the the Fire Demon, Valkyrie attacked Hela, which allowed enough time for Thor to use his lightning powers to destroy a portion of the Bifrost Bridge. Destruction of Asgard Valkyrie and Thor watched helplessly as Surtur laid waste to all of Asgardian with his Twilight Sword. Together, they sadly acknowledge the prophecy of Ragnarok, and accepted that they would die to ensure that the safety of the remaining Asgardian refugees who were on the Statesman. Suddenly, they spotted the Hulk emerge from the waters attacking Surtur. The unaffected Fire Demon threw Hulk onto the Bifrost Bridge and continued his mission. As Hulk approached Surtur, Valkyrie and Thor told him to stop smashing. Hulk proceeded to help the two Asgardian warriors escape onto the Statesman. Aboard the Statesman ship, both Valkyrie and Thor witnessed the realm's destruction and Hela's apparent demise. The crestfallen Asgardians looked up to their new king, Thor, for leadership. Valkyrie was then present when Thor announced the new Asgard would in fact be on Earth. Infinity War Arrival of the Black Order On the journey to Earth, the Asgardians were ambushed by the Titan warlord Thanos and the Black Order. During the ambush, half of the Asgardians on the ship were slaughtered, along with Heimdall and Loki. Valkyrie was one of the many survivors from Thanos' attack, helping lead the remaining Asgardians to safety escape pods alongside Korg and Miek, before the Mad Titan destroyed the ship and killed the remaining forces inside the Statesman. Decimation Shortly after the attack, Thanos managed to complete the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped his fingers, causing half life in the universe to disintegrate into nothingness. Valkyrie, Korg, and Miek was among those who survived Thanos' snap. Settling in New Asgard Five years after the Decimation, the surviving Asgardians were forced to accept that their days of fighting were passed them, as their homeworld had been destroyed during Ragnarok along with half of the population having been murdered by Thanos. Therefore, they settled in Tønsberg, Norway, renaming it the New Asgard. Instead of ruling in an effective way, Thor neglected his duties as king and reverted to a life of alcoholism, which resulted in a massive weight gain as a way to cope with his failures, much to Valkyrie's dismay. Hulk and Rocket Raccoon, having discovered a way to reverse the Snap, visited the New Asgard in hopes of recruiting Thor. As they arrived, Valkyrie was greeted by Hulk, who commented that it was nice to see her again. Warning the two that they shouldn't have come, Rocket introduced himself to the Asgardian warrior, who exchanged glances with him. When asked about Thor's status, she revealed that he only is seen when he is replenished of alcohol and other drinks. Despite her reluctance, she directed the two to Thor's house. Battle of Earth Valkyrie, along with Korg, Miek, Einherjar guards, Wakandans, Defenders, Ravagers, the fallen Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy who perished during the Snap, and the Masters of the Mystic Arts, were transported by Doctor Strange and Wong to the destroyed ruins of the New Avengers Facility right as Thanos unleashed his army of the Black Order, the Outriders, Sakaarans, Chitauri, and Leviathan on the Avengers in search of the Infinity Gauntlet. Riding her steed, she charged into battle once again and aided the Avengers in fighting Thanos' army. Eventually, Iron Man snapped his fingers with the gauntlet, which killed Thanos and his army for good. Stark died and was given a funeral. King of Asgard Thor's Departure After Stark's funeral, Thor returned to the New Asgard and reunited with Valkyrie. As the two gathered on the hill overlooking the New Asgard, Valkyrie inquired as to when Thor would be back, reminding them that the Asgardians needed a king to lead them noting that Ragnarok and Thanos' quest left them in a fragile situation. However, Thor instead assured Valkyrie that Asgard already had a king, referring to her. Staring in disbelief, Valkyrie took his statement as a joke, but soon realised Thor was serious. Thor, who relented to Frigga's advice that he received during the Time Heist, decided to be the man he wanted to be, not what was expected of him. Glancing at the prospect of being the leader of the Asgardians, Valkyrie warned Thor that she would make many changes to the New Asgard in his absence. Valkyrie then watched as Thor left with the Guardians of the Galaxy as their newest member. Powers and Abilities As an Asgardian, Valkyrie possesses superhuman physical attributes such as strength, durability, speed, reflexes, agility and stamina, and she is an extremely powerful combatant. She wields a double edged sword, which she uses perfectly as a single long sword staff. Powers : "Gotta watch out for those Asgardians, man. They are hard to perish." : ― Korg to Thor Asgardian Physiology: Valkyrie possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians, including superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and longevity. Due to her being a former Valkyrie, who were an elite fighting force, her physical attributes are higher than the average Asgardian. * Superhuman Strength: Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Asgardian as a warrior maiden. She managed to help Thor stalemate Hela, with a kick managing to slightly make her stumble back and she managed to stab her with enough force to cause her some pain and impale her through the chest with her sword so Thor may blast Bifrost Bridge and her down to the ocean. She also managed to overpower Loki and even knock down Hulk in a brief sparring match. Valkyrie was also able to defeat many members of Thanos' army, knock down a Chitauri Giant Dog while riding on her steed and pierce a Leviathan's thick armour with her spear. * Superhuman Durability: Valkyrie's body is much more resistant to physical harm than that of a normal human being. Hence, she was able to withstand Hela's mighty attacks, falls from great heights, extreme pressures and temperatures and powerful explosions. Valkyrie also resisted being shot down, along with her Pegasus, by an energy shot from Thanos' ship. * Superhuman Speed: Valkyrie can move at high speeds, allowing her to dodge a powerful attack from Hulk, to deflect a wave of projectiles hurled at her by Hela in rapid succession, and to momentarily incapacitate Hela with a sudden jump on the latter. * Superhuman Agility: Valkyrie naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a normal human being, allowing her to easily jump and fall on her feet. * Superhuman Stamina: Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of humans, which allowed her to fight many Berserkers, and even the more powerful Hela herself, without tiring at all. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's resistance, Valkyrie can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than that of a human. Similarly, she is unaffected by drinking large amounts of alcohol. * Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being, allowing her to remain physically young for thousands of years. Abilities * Master Combatant: As the leader of the Valkyrie, Valkyrie is one of the most powerful warriors of Asgard with immense training and millennia worth of experience in unarmed combat and swordsmanship, which allowed her to overpower and chain up Loki fairly quickly and possibly able to train Hulk for The Contest of Champions, defeat several Berserkers with little effort, and even aid Thor in fighting against Hela herself, though Hela had the upper hand. In fact, Valkyrie was the only Valkyrie to survive the battle against Hela, whereas her fellow Valkyrie who were legendary for being elite Asgardian warriors were massacred by Hela. * Sword Mastery: Valkyrie has proven to be an immensely skilled and formidable swordswoman, managing to defeat several Berserkers, and to fight off Hela with her sword. * Spear Mastery: As an Asgardian warrior maiden, Valkyrie was trained in different Asgardian weapons, as in the handling of a spear in combat. This was demonstrated when he used a spear to defeat many soldiers of Thanos' army and to cut a Leviathan. * Multilingualism: As an Asgardian, Valkyrie is well-versed in the native languages of several alien species among the Nine Realms. * Expert Pilot: As a scavenger and bounty hunter, Valkyrie is well-versed with operating various types of spacecraft, including her own ship, the Warsong. Equipment Weapons * Dragonfang: The standard issue sword for all the Valkyrie. * Daggers: Valkyrie was equipped with dual daggers that she used against Thor and would later use them while sparring with Loki. * Asgardian Spear: Weapon from Asgard used to fight. Other Equipment * Valkyrie's Armour: As a former Valkyrie maiden, Brunnhilde wears a prestigious grey and white uniform consisting of an ornate protective armour that includes: a chest plate with a collar or high collar protector, shoulder protectors, gauntlets, boots and other armour plates. Her armour is also complemented by a blue layer of cloth that has the symbol of Odin in relief. * ''Warsong'' Remotely-Controlled Gatlings: Activating a pair of holographic devices on her gauntlets, Valkyrie is able to remotely controlled the weapons of the Warsong. Vehicles * ''Warsong'': The ship of Valkyrie; used to bring Thor to the Grandmaster. * ''Commodore'': Grandmasters space ship used to escape Sakaar. * ''Statesman'': Grandmasters ship used to transport the surviving Asgardians, Valkyrie, Loki, Thor, Korg, Meik, and himself. It was later attacked by Thanos. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Valkyrie Members Category:Revengers Members